


Hope

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: So I kind of got where Lofty was going at the end of this weeks episode and thought he had a point. Dom had mentioned earlier on, and they'd overlooked it.This is how I would like the next episode to be. Dom's grand gesture backfires, so he tries to think of a way to win Lofty back and prove once and all that there is hope for them.Please enjoy and review. Xx





	Hope

Hope

So I'm still not sure how Tuesday will go, but here's an idea I had about a potential storyline and a way to remedy to the souls that felt crushed on Tuesday. 

"You spooked him" Robyn said walking into the locker room  
"Huh?" Dom said  
"You know the big public gesture? Lofty doesn't really handle big gestures well" Robyn said "Look maybe this was what Lofty was talking about. Lofty doesn't like big public gestures, he is far happier with small, intermate things. He doesn't do well under pressure. All those people looking at him? I mean if it was me, I would be embarrassed but would love it eventually."  
"Well now I feel even better" Said Dom sarcastically "Maybe he's right, maybe we don't know each other well enough"  
"I know you love him, and he loves you. I've never seen him care about anybody the way he cares about you. It's not all doom and gloom. Have a think. Something small, intermate, just the 2 of you.."  
"You really think..."  Dom began  
"I do. He cares about you so much...just think about it, OK. On the day he said he needed to think, 2 hearts were broken."  
Dom watched Robyn leave thoughtfully. Robyn had a point. Lofty didn't like being the centre of attention, he didn't seek praise, he had a few friends he was very close to, unlike Dom's large group of friends. He looked at the box in the bag, the ring he had chosen for their wedding. He'd told Lofty not to worry about matching rings, but Dom had spent ages choosing the perfect ring. White gold, not yellow gold and he'd used Lofty's grandfather's ring to work out what size Lofty was. Plain, nothing elaborate and all he wanted to do was put it on Lofty's finger.  
Dom took the box with him and went for a walk.

On route he found Gretchen.  
"Are you ready for today?" Dom asked  
"Our vicar can't marry us. We've had to find someone else"  
"You could wait till she is better"  
"Why? We just want to get married. It doesn't matter who marries us" Gretchen said "Jason wants to marry me, I want to marry him, if will be benificial for us. We don't need anyone else, as long as they are legally allowed to marry us. I don't want to wait another day. Why wait, when I have everything I want?"  
Dom smiled before an idea struck him. He returned to the locker room, and attached a note to Lofty's locker asking him, to meet him on the roof. He knew it was crazy, but it was where Dom had always felt the Safest.

He'd avoided Lofty for the remainder of the shift, respecting his need for distance and Robyn's request. He heard the fire door escape open, and glanced around to see Lofty timidly walking through the door  
"I've always found this the safest place in Holby. You told me you loved me up here, which might just be another reason it's my favourite place"  
"I did... No I do" Lofty said startled  
"You still love me?" Dom asked feeling an ember in him jump  
"Of course I do. I just... Didn't think it was time for marriage" Lofty said in defeat  
"No, I've been thinking that, and I think we made it clear earlier how much I know about you with what I thought was an amazing gesture, but pretty much had you running for the hills, and I get we still have lots to learn about each other, like what was the name of your first pet? "  
" Smokey. He was a hamster. Bit me hard once" Lofty said looking at an imaginary mark on his thumb. "I'm sorry. The idea was great, for someone else..."  
"No, I know. Robyn may have mentioned something earlier" Dom said with a sigh  
"OK"  
"So, look I can't see myself being with anyone else ever, I want to be with you, I want us to grow old together, you know, be the forever couple, but I am beginning to see that we need to talk about things. We need to talk more about our past, and share our fears, and just get to know each other again, properly, you know away from Holby. We have the rest of our lives to learn things about our pasts, and I may not have known you've had more sexual partners than me, or you knew about my goldfish, but I don't think that's important. I do know some things that I think are more important. You are unfailingly kind and loyal, you see things which others miss, you can be very clumsy, which only really happens now when you are nervous, you are pure and caring and you alway put everyone else's needs above your own, you would do anything to protect others and helps the ones you love, no questions asked. You are messy but you know how I feel about things being overly messy so you tidy up when we work opposite shifts, you always try and get me to cook dinner even though you are a brilliant cook, you run when you get scared, you get angry when you're worried about something or someone, you have more passion in one hand than most people have in their entire body, you constantly try to please, even though you don't have to, your favourite crisps are roast chicken and I could go on, with this in mind... "  
Dom drew out the box from his pocket  
" I never gave you an engagement ring, you made a promise, a commitment to me, and I don't particularly have strong relationships with my relatives to give you something from my family, but this was chosen with love and care by me. You've always done what you can to please me, I sometimes think you forget you need to be happy and safe too, you try to keep me safe, and I will try hard to make you feel safe, this is a reminder that you need to be happy with me, I'm willing to wait. We don't have to get married now. We can get married when we feel ready, and this is a promise that I will wait until that time, as I don't see myself with anyone else except you. So Ben Chiltern, when the time comes will you be ready to be my husband and make an honest man of me?"  
Lofty looked at Dom, and Dom was afraid he would run, but Lofty walked forward and gazed adoringly at the band  
" I would be honoured but what if... What if we find our views have changed as we work through this? "  
" We talk it out." Dom said  
" OK can I be honest about something now..."  
"Of course?" Dom said  
"I'm still... Undecided about children"  
"Oh" Said Dom "Why?"  
"I just, I don't know, its hard to imagine life without my mother growing up when I was younger..."  
"You don't think 2 guys can raise a child?" Dom asked in disbelief, ring forgotten for a moment  
"No, I do. I just... Well it's all kind of new to me, you'd be a great Dad, I just... I don't know if I would be...My gran and my Mum practically raised me, I just... Don't know if I would be good enough to raise a child without a mother" Lofty said nervously  
"Lofty, you'd be an amazing father. You'd be so kind and patient, always the good cop. I mean I don't know what kind of Dad I would make, but I would try my hardest to give a child whatever they needed."  
"You said it could be a problem?" Lofty said  
"You've just said you're uncertain... I just I would like children, but it's something we both have to agree on, I still see myself with you, and if we decide children aren't in our future, and it could be a long time anyway in the future, then I'd rather have you in my future."  
"You'd do that for me?" Lofty asked in amazement  
"I would do anything for you" Dom said once again holding out the ring  
"I... Look like I said in the distant future, I really think we need to spend some time away from Holby, just to be Dom and Ben" Lofty said still reluctant to take the ring.  
"We can go away still, just not as a honeymoon, as a getting to know you trip, away from Holby, from drama. Just the 2 of us." Dom suggested hopefully  
"I, that would be good" Lofty said  
"So, does this mean..."  
"I never stopped loving you... And I don't intend to" Lofty said with finality "I know that you are fierce, strong, when you get scared you push people away, you protect those you love, you prefere modern TV shows to my classic choices, I... I Know all I need to know about makes you an amazing person both inside and out... And I wouldn't change anything about you, ever"  
Dom looked at Lofty, and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes, tinged with misty tears. Dom took the ring out of the box, gently placing it on Lofty's middle finger. Dom surged forward meeting Lofty for a kiss.

Yes their journey maybe a challenge, no doubt unexpected things would be thrown at them, and they still had to learn things about their pasts, but they knew enough about each other to know they had a future together and as Lofty gazed at Dom with tender eyes, he knew he wanted to be with Dom. The last few weeks had been tough, not going home to theirs, a place where Lofty had felt truly at home since returning from his travels and leaving his former flatmates. He could see a wedding in the future, Robyn's gentle but sad words rang in his ear  
"Don't give up on a chance of happiness" and Dom gave him happiness, and he knew he couldn't see a future without Dom in it and it seemed Dom couldn't see a future without Lofty. At the end of the day there was hope.


End file.
